Elaina meets Lizzy
A young girl, about 19, young, bright, filled with cheerful optimism and is a skilled magician (Actual magic user not illusionist), well not really she just tells people that. She can levitate stuff and make them disappear, she just can't bring them back. So don't give her anything valuable! She can also summon small things like trinkets such as pocket watches, collection in her long coat. She is dragging behind her, her trunk, she is a a researcher of magic. But no one believes in magic but she's the one that tries to understand magical and supernatural phenomena. No place to go and with a severe storm coming she is looking for a place to stay for the night. She approaches the society, hoping someone has the kindness to let her stay the night. As long as she had a roof over her head she would be just fine, She approached the steps and knocked. Her name btw is Lizzy Taylor. She also tends to be oblivious to what's going on and can be easily distracted and has a i can't do anything about since it's beyond my control kind of view on things. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Lizzy waited patiently a bright smile on her face offsetting her dirty face and clothes. She had worn colorful patches to cover up the holes on her clothes, behind her was an old shopping cart she'd found and fixed up in the dumpster that held her trunk and various other items of hers. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl peaked out the windows and saw Lizzy standing there. She thought about answering the door but then decided against it after remembering Elias...It would be best for me leave the world alone and in return the world can leave me alone. she thought, locking the window and shutting the curtains.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Lizzy looked around and seeing movement in the window tried again. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The room was now bathed in shade as the girl curled up in her bed. She pulled the covers over her head and allowed sleep to take her under it's hypnotic power.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: There was then a knock on the door for a third time. Lizzy bit her lower lip waiting for someone to anwser her. "Could this be abandoned? It can't be since it doesn't look worn down at all." She said observing the pristine building. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina nodded. She went to the door, frowning.* why am I always opening the door? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Lizzy knocked a third time. "Third times the charm!" She said a cheerful smile on her face and she then stood back as she done before in eager patience an eye on t he black clouds above her. "Is some one in there? I'd like a place to stay for the night. I don't have a home or money and a storm is brewing. I would like to not get cuaght in it, it looks like it will be a horrible storm" She called. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina opened the door* hello? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Hi! I'm Lizzy Taylor and i was wondering if i could perhaps stay here for the night, i can work for you to pay for it but there is a severe storm coming and i don't want to be caught in it." Lizzy said smiling looking at a Elaina hopefully. Ms Elaina Hyde: Um, yeah! You probably don't have to work! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "You sure?" Lizzy asked. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "great!" Lizzy said and levitated her cart with lifting both hands. Ms Elaina Hyde: *O.o* Woah... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Could you step out of the way please? I wouldn't want to hit you with it" Lizzy asked smiling. Ms Elaina Hyde: *moves* sorry miss. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "thank you" Lizzy chirped and walked in cart levitating behind her. She set it down and smiled at Elaina. "thank you for this" Ms Elaina Hyde: Of course! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "SO what's your name?" Lizzy asked smiling. Ms Elaina Hyde: Elaina! You are? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Lizzy Taylor!" She said with a smile extending her arm a cheerfulness in her voice. Ms Elaina Hyde: What a beautiful name... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Oh thank you!" Lizzy said. "Your name is fantabulous!" Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Lizzy smiles at her. "So where can i sleep?" Ms Elaina Hyde: ... We probably have a room open. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "If not then i can sleep on the floor, i have a mat in my cart" Lizzy said. Ms Elaina Hyde: No, if not you can have my room! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Oh i wouldn't want to impose!" Lizzy said. "Also did you know that girl that snuck out the window?" Ms Elaina Hyde: *she looked down* yes. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Oh, who was she? She seemed in an awful hurry" Lizzy said. Ms Elaina Hyde: She... Uh... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Lizzy blinked waiting Ms Elaina Hyde: She just wanted to leave. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I see." Lizzy said. "Um so i'm pretty sure your wondering why i was able to levitate that cart?" Ms Elaina Hyde: A little bit. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Well i am a magic user called a magician. Usually they can do more than that at my age but i'm the best from my background!" Lizzy called a grin on her face. Ms Elaina Hyde: That's so cool!! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Totally!" Lizzy said smiling. Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Lizzy then went to her cart pulling out her mat and a tattered quilt. "Show me to your room so i know where to set this up" She said Ms Elaina Hyde: Okay! *leads her* Obtained From People come and people go Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nightmares from the Future